


樱桃的滋味

by LMBF



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBF/pseuds/LMBF
Summary: 如果下坠是一种快感，整个时空都随他们一起结成宇宙中一颗硕大的樱桃。把罪恶和快乐一起吃尽。
Relationships: 吴磊/罗云熙, 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	樱桃的滋味

关于还是和吴石做了这件事，罗云归结于上帝总诱使人犯错。如果亚当吃了禁果，人才有了烦恼。那这种轻薄的甜，和无尽的深渊，都不是一种选择，而是一种遵循。他不是虔诚的人，吴磊的舌头，令他双腿不由自主地打开来。  
如果下坠是一种快感，整个时空都随他们一起结成宇宙中一颗硕大的樱桃。把罪恶和快乐一起吃尽。  
小孩子给他发短信，穿了矜贵的西装，问他：“罗老师，要是你在就好了。”  
他笑起来想回，就听到了敲门声。  
罗云熙以为是小杰来取白天拍戏的衣服，他当时一时着急就直接穿了校服回来。可是他打开门，门外这个却比站了一头哥斯拉还吓人。  
“嗨，小罗老师。”那个男孩，笑起来天真，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖。  
罗云喉头发紧，说不出话。  
“怎么了，不欢迎我进去嘛？我可是故意定了和你一家酒店。”  
“你怎么来了？”他握着门把的手有点颤抖。  
吴石却直接走了进来：“我这不是看你病了吗？带了点水果来看望。”  
说着扬了扬手里的塑料袋，里面稀稀拉拉几个樱桃，摇摇摆摆。  
罗云不知道为什么心虚，只是赶紧把门关上，用背抵着门看那个人毫不见外的人，在屋里踱来踱去。  
“怎么不回我微信了。”  
吴石往床上一倒，不像是提问，更像是撒娇的问道。  
罗云踌躇着不知如何回答，吴石却支起上半身，歪着头笑着说：“小罗老师，怕我吃了你不成？走过来点嘛。“  
罗云看着床上穿着白色毛衣的少年，天色晚了，有一点点胡须冒了出来。吴石无疑从头到脚，都是美的，像一组丘比特的雪花石像，又像个真正的奥林匹亚男孩。看他一眼，都觉得自己被阳光烫到了额头。他努力地向着他走，每一步都小心翼翼，不敢出声，怕惊起了他敏感的良心。  
离着吴石还有一两步时，他看着罗云笑出一口白牙。一把握住罗云熙的手腕，将他扯到了床上，翻身上来，用右手把罗云两只手握在一起举过头顶。  
罗云有点眩晕，等回过神来。吴石的睫毛就刷过他的鼻尖，那颗脸颊痣像一颗小石子滚进罗云的眼睛里。他不知道怎么就想哭，委屈得眼泪盈盈。他总觉得，他等了好久好久，但不该是现在，和吴石躺在一起。  
吴石笑容满面的样子有了裂纹，不禁咬了咬牙：“不要哭啊，不该是现在哭的。一会儿，你要哭得很大声哦。”  
他毫不犹豫地亲吻他，带着一种少年可以愚弄神女的赤诚。一切都是闪耀的，宇宙里的星星化成糖粉，将他们黏黏糊糊地包裹。吴石亲吻罗云的嘴唇，亲吻他的睫毛，亲吻他玄而又玄的眼泪。他咬着罗云的耳朵，没有说话。罗云却觉得他听到好多不想听的话，很吵闹。  
这样的亲吻，有委屈的酸，有不甘的苦，更多是一种沉入肉体的甜。吴石很甜，他嘴里还有棒棒糖的味道。罗云想到陈飞，他想他可能不会这么甜，应该是咸的。他是盐，而吴石是糖。  
吴石揉揉他的脸，咬他脸颊，说：“专心一点哦。”  
罗云不知怎么就有了哭腔：“不要咬我，我明天还要拍戏。”  
吴石扒开他的睡衣，把他乳头如果咬得快要掉下来：“我不乖的哦，你要驯服我。”  
他解开罗云的睡裤，罗云的下面激动得像流泪。吴石含在嘴里，用舌头去刮他的铃口。罗云伸手去够吴石的头发，那些头发硬硬的，扎得他手掌都红了。连他的的头发都欺负自己，罗云就很气。  
那个人却开始往下面舔时，他舔得太认真，出了很多汗，把额发都弄湿了。罗云摸了一手的汗。他舔了舔自己的手指，不禁颤栗着高潮。吴石抬起头笑着看他，说：“不要太兴奋，以后没劲哭了。”  
罗云却看着他的嘴唇上一圈亮亮的水渍，是自己太淫荡。吴石起身离开了他，他很着急，向吴石张开手，喊着：“别，别。”  
吴石笑着亲了亲他的乳头，捏他的脸说：“别急嘛。”  
然后去厨房洗了那些樱桃回来。吴石捡起一颗，塞进嘴巴里。樱桃梗留在外面，随着他的唇舌挑逗着罗云的神经。他才发现，吴石的喉结很大，他跪着亲吻上去。他觉得自己此刻的姿态，肯定是很难看的。他也不怕，他对着这个孩子从无羞耻可言。他连他耳朵上的绒毛，都觉得喜欢。  
吴石把他重新压倒，吐出那颗樱桃，塞进了他的下面。  
“有点凉，我给你舔暖了，再吃进去。好吧。”  
罗云开始哭了，他抱着吴石的脖子，去亲吻他。这个年轻的暴君，却很执着。一连放了好几颗进去。  
“不要，我想要你。”  
吴石笑笑，把耳朵凑到罗云嘴边来：“你说什么？”  
“我说，我只想要你。”  
暴君终于满意，赦免般给了罗云一个缠绵的吻。他小心地掏出那些樱桃，含着一颗喂到罗云嘴里。受尽折磨的樱桃轻轻一咬，就汁水绽开来。红色的，甜美的，顺着罗云的嘴角滴落到床单上。罗云说：“你快进来。求求你。”  
他知道，吴石想要自己求他。  
吴石是位年轻的暴君。  
漂亮，薄情，愚蠢，又贪玩。  
他困不住他。  
吴石说：“小罗老师，你要自己来，驯服我啊。”  
罗云嘴唇惨白，只有嘴角一抹樱桃红。他颤抖着，努力地爬到少年的身躯上。那是一座年轻的山，崎岖不平，对游人毫不客气。  
每动一下，罗云都觉得自己用了全部的气力。喉头那口血，混着樱桃，甜腥得醉人。  
吴石的脸就在眼前，他年轻的情夫，诱使他犯罪的人。罗云去捧他的笑脸，泪水滑到手上。他乞求他：“磊磊，帮帮我。”

床边是落地窗，那是一览无余的苏州夜景。  
他想，他应该记起什么的，又抹不开眼前刺目的吴石的脸。他从低低地啜泣，到放声地痛哭。吴石亲亲他的额头夸奖他：“我就知道，我就知道。”  
罗云想起第一次看到吴石，他以为天底下怎么会有这么坦坦荡荡的笑脸。这样的男孩，站在艳阳里，比太阳还亮堂。他照耀着自己，照耀着夜晚所有龃龉。但是，这晚，他们一起去洞里了。  
那是口欲望的井。他们拥抱着的赤身裸体，沉沉的，冷冷的，像没有明天一样，满怀柔情地下坠。  
但是，他知道。天亮了，所有就会消失。  
吴石才是他的玻璃舞鞋。

那个男孩射到他的身体里，汗津津地躺在他的头发上。  
他说：“那个是校服吗？”  
他指着自己忘了换的服装：“穿上来，我们再来。”  
罗云很乖，光着胸膛穿上。  
吴石直接扒开他的屁股，插了进去。他说：“我早该艹你。”  
穿着校服的他，和赤身裸体的吴磊，在这一时刻，好像终于交融了。所有的道德，俗世的挣扎都被抛到一边，樱桃，汗水和情欲染色的床单上，是两具热情到绝望的肉体，在互相粗鲁地碰撞。  
他知道，他没有驯服吴石。  
罗云想闭上眼，一切都像一场梦一样过去。  
但是他知道，等到两人精疲力尽，会合上眼皮睡去。吴石必然会在天亮时，悄悄离开。他也会在还衣服时想一个蹩脚的借口。所有的一切，只剩几颗烂掉的樱桃。

他不知道他们做了几次，中途手机亮了一下。  
陈飞发了张自拍，问他为什么不回自己。  
正咬着他大腿内侧的吴石抢了过去，给罗云拍了张照片。里面的罗云，疲惫的，柔软的，是舌尖般淫靡的粉红。吴石躺在他胸口上，并没有说话。他自己按了发送，他说：“我明天想你。”

罗云爱吴石的唇舌，是薄情的甜。他除了这双唇舌，和别的男孩又有什么不同。  
冬天不是樱桃的季节，他想他以后会做一个虔诚的人，修正上帝的错误。


End file.
